Mad Hatter (Arkhamverse)
Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' .]] The Mad Hatter is refrenced in ''Batman: Arkham Asylum, in which his bio can be unlocked by scanning a tea set in the Botanical gardens, which is also the answer to the riddle: "What time is Tea time in Wonderland?" Also, his name appears on the party list. ''Batman: Arkham City'' It is revealed in the Arkham Stories that the Hatter was stripped of his beloved hats by Quincy Sharp during his time as warden of Arkham, but Professor Hugo Strange visited the Hatter, gave back his hats and convinced him to manipulate Sharp into finalising plans for Arkham City. Mad Hatter appears shortly after Batman rescues Vicki Vale from the Joker's snipers after they crashed her helicopter. Batman shortly gets contacted by Alfred telling him that the cure that Lucius Fox had been working on has just been dropped in to Arkham City ready for him to collect. When Batman injects himself he passes out and wakes in Mad Hatter's lair in Park Row, strapped to a chair and surrounded by various inmates wearing rabbit masks and under the Hatter's control, all a part of the Mad Tea Party. The Hatter reveals that what Batman thought was "the cure" was in fact a hypnotic suggestion that he tricked Batman into taking, then attempts to control Batman with a special mask that resembles a frightening rabbit/bat hybrid version of Batman's cowl he created for him. Unfortunately for the Hatter, Batman breaks through with sheer will and after a fight with the Hatter's mind controlled gang, he eventually defeats him and flattens his hat. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) The Mad Hatter Real Name: Jervis Tetch DOSAGE SHOULD BE HEAVILY INCREASED. Psychological Profile: Tetch is a classic delusional who also displays an obsessive ideation based on hats. He believes that he is the true-life incarnation of the Mad Hatter from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Tetch's skills as a hypnotist and his frankly inexplicable talent for inventions involving mind control make him at times a dangerous patient to treat, or they would for a less stable and insightful doctor than myself. Additional Notes: Tetch is completely unmanageable when forced to bare his head, so the regulation of Arkham patient uniform rules have been relaxed in this area to facilitate his treatment. Patient Interviews thumb|left|300px|The Mad Hatter interview tapes. Trivia * Though the Bat-Vault used to transport the cure is a product of Batman's mind, it can be scanned with Detective Mode to reveal a hypodermic syringe inside within that doesn't resemble the one he uses to inject the "cure". This syringe was likely planted by Hatter and contained either anesthetic or the mind-altering chemicals he had developed. * If you visit him as Catwoman, he will inquire if you are Alice. Catwoman says she isn't, but obviously lies that she will go search for her. * If you go back into his hideout after defeating him, he will be standing on the table, crying and holding his now destroyed hat. * If you return as Batman and talk to him, a cutscene will enact. Batman will tell Hatter never to try and get in his head again. He will say that he needs Batman to win. Batman merely says "Then you lose." * If you go back to where Batman took the "cure" after defeating him, it will instead be Mad Hatter's tea set. * Oddly, you can do the Mad Hatter mission after the main story is beaten. This is odd because the Mad Hatter tricked Batman to fall into his trap by saying he had a cure. But by the end of the game, Batman was already cured and took the antidote anyway. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|Mad Hatter's game over screens. *"When you wake up, you will be mine..." *"You're late, Batman. Late, late, late." Gallery File:MadHatterBio.png File:MadHatter4.png YoungNotesHatter.png|Dr. Young's notes (Mad Hatter) Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters